


can we stay here forever.

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Melinda May, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Hot Under Collar, Philinda Smut Challenge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how long are you going to keep me here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	can we stay here forever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/gifts), [Sarahastro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahastro/gifts).



> A combination of prompts from: Sarahastro83, ddagent and anonymus person. All bascially involving a tied up Phil.

“So how long are you going to keep me here,” Phil said as Melinda straddled his legs and sat in between them. His hands tied by his tie to protect and secured by a pair of handcuffs. “Days? Weeks.”

“You told me you wanted to do this Phil,” She said her hands played with the waistband of his boxers for a moment. He felt something bubbling at the pit of his stomach as she bit her lip in a teasing way. She had this adorable awkwardness to her even though she well knew what she was doing, he loved it. “Tie you up.”

Melinda bent forward placing a small kisses on his lips, down his jawline, against the skin of his sensitive throat. Phil’s eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head back. 

“You can’t just keep me here forever,” Phil said his breath harsh. 

“I told them you were on business for an unspecified amount of time,” She whispered against his skin before coming back up into a sitting position, “such oblivious children.”

“Those poor kids when the find out the truth,” He mused. 

Melinda tugged at the waistband of his pants. His breath hitched as he looked up at Melinda. Eyes gazing at this incredible woman, unchanged by the test of time. She pulled her boxers to his knees.

“I forgot one little touch,” she said with a teasing smirk formed on her features as she pulled off her panties and stuffed it in his mouth. 

God they were so wet. He was rock hard and he could taste her juices on his tongue to water. It tasted better than honey. Her fingers stroked his cheek as she positioned herself over him, a muffled moan leaving his lips the moment their bodies connected.

Melinda was often fast and wild. Stretching in the perfect position. Her could feel her clit sliding against his now pulsing and throbbing hardness as she thrusted.

Her hands were moving everywhere. Against his strong thighs. Tracing patterns against his stomach. Over his chest, when her hands touch his scar, Melinda let out a long and loud moan causing his mouth to go dry. His eyes gazed up at her in a glassy horny haze. Her head tilt back, her hair swinging in the air. 

It was enough to send him over the edge. 

Phil spits out the panties and lifts his head as far as the cuffs would allow him to and catches Melinda’s lips. The kiss was rough and bruising. Melinda slipped her hand between their bodies. Her hand moved against his shaft occasionally foundling his balls.

“MELINDA!” He groaned as he feels himself releasing. 

Melinda came not far afterwards. She rolled over next to Phil catching her breath. Her fingers moved against his cheek in an affectionate gesture.

“Come to think about it,” He whispered harshly, “I would love to stay here forever.”

Melinda smiled and placed a small kiss against his lips.

“If only we could,” She whispered.

“Yeah,” Phil said closing his eyes, “If only we could.”


End file.
